


Connor The Dog Walker

by trainwhistlesatnight



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Dogs, Gen, Good Dog Sumo (Detroit: Become Human), lots of dogs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 15:13:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15122156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trainwhistlesatnight/pseuds/trainwhistlesatnight
Summary: Connor walks some good doggos.





	Connor The Dog Walker

**Author's Note:**

> Hey this was a request!  
> If you have one toss it to me at train-whistles-at-night on tumblr!

It started simply, really, it had. Hank held the leash out to Connor, asking him if he'd take Sumo out for him, and Connor obliged. In thanks, Hank slapped about ten dollars into Connor's other hand (walking Sumo wasn't easy, after all).

So Connor put the money in his pocket, deciding if Hank didn't want him to have it; he wouldn't have given it to him, and then he was on his way.

He rounded the corner of a sidewalk, Sumo happily following along, though at a much slower pace. Connor stopped and let him catch up, when a woman walking her own dog began to pass by. She gave a friendly wave and smile, which Connor returned.

And that _would_ have been the end of that, if the woman's dog hadn't noticed Sumo (then again it was kind of impossible not to notice Sumo). It stopped, barely meeting the bigger dog's chest and sniffed. The woman laughed, and let the dogs do their thing, striking up a conversation with Connor about dogs and how silly they could be.

Not long passed and soon the woman had to go away, but before she did, she put a hand on Connor's shoulder. "Can I ask you a favor, tomorrow I've got to work all day, and I live alone with my boy here, could I perhaps ask you to walk him for me? I swear I'll pay." Connor tilted his head for a moment, thinking. Surely it wouldn't be a big deal to take Sumo and this dog out together, they got along just fine now.

So he agreed, she told him his address and the usual walking time, they shook hands, and she was on her way.

Connor walked Sumo the next day to the woman's house, easily finding the key she'd told him about and leashing up her dog. With that, Connor walked the both of them, pleased as could be and immeasurably patient as they sniffed at everything and did their business.

And something similar happened. Again. And again. Again again. And Connor realised, ever since his transitioning to deviancey, he'd found it a bit harder to say no to favors. Especially ones he knew he could do with a bit of effort. And especially _especially_ if they involved dogs. Hank said he was a push-over, but he didn't mind it, it just meant he got to be around more dogs for a while!

After more than a week of this, Hank decided to come with Connor, having been told he'd walked the dogs for a few of the neighbors, and Hank couldn't help but find interest in this new fact.

So he walked with Connor as he picked up the one with Sumo. And then another, and another.... And five more.  
"Ten dogs..." Hank said, as Connor leashed the (hopefully) last one. "Ten goddamn dogs."

"Yes, I will be walking a total of ten dogs, Hank. I keep five in each hand, and it is fairly manageable that way. Occasionally they get a bit r-" but Hank had begun to laugh. He laughed and laughed and doubled over he laughed so hard, and when he stood up he wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"Connor I let you walk Sumo by yourself once and you became the goddamn neighborhood dog walker!" And he laughed some more.

After a moment, Connor just shrugged. He supposed he was the neighborhood dog walker now, but he didn't mind.

That just meant more time with dogs for him, which was never a bad thing.


End file.
